Disclosed Desires
by Metamorphosis2011
Summary: "Why is it that there seem to be no … male 'service providers'" Cas suddenly blurted out with that child like curiosity he normally displayed when he tried to make sense of this weird thing called the human race. As if to put weight behind his question he turned his head to face Dean again, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. - My alternate version of events of 5x03. Basically PWP.


Set straight during/after Dean's and Cas' 'last night on earth' conversation in 5x03 and just my crazy take on how things could (should) have gone between them to give us some Destiel goodness.

I am sure this episode has been written about many times already but I just had this crazy plot bunny idea and haven't seen it covered from this angle yet. So of course I had to write it. Hope you will enjoy.

This has not been beta'ed but I tried my best to catch all mistakes.

Rate M for language and fairly explicit sexual content. Basically PWP

* * *

Disclosed Desires

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked, looking at Cas where he was sat at the table. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but, hey, fools chances and all.

"You do." Cas replied dryly.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." Or well, dead angel … but semantics wouldn't really change the facts.

"Yes."

Dean honestly, didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. How Cas could be so calm about his impending demise Dean had no idea. And now what? Did angels have some kind of bucket list?

"Oh… well, last night on earth, what eh … what are your plans?" Dean asked, putting a good amount of fake light heartedness into the question.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Cas stated staring off into the distance, which went as far as the opposite wall of the room. Dean took in the blandness of the room and that was just plain sad, even for Cas.

"Dude, come on… anything … mh… booze … women…" Those definitely would all be things on his list and … Dean stopped his thought as he noticed the way Cas shifted awkwardly in his chair and averted his gaze.

"You have been with a woman before right! Or an angel at least?" There was just no way. Cas was like … a million years old or something. No way had he never done the dirty. But his body language was telling a different story as Cas nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean to tell me you'd never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

"Look, I've never had occasion, ok." Cas grumbled.

Ok, so Dean might have just found his raison d'être for tonight. And it sounded definitely more fun than just sitting here staring at each others shoes.

"Alright. … Let me tell you somethin'. There are two things that I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean grabbed his jacket motioned for Cas to follow him.

Cas was not sure he liked the sound of this at all. What was wrong with sitting here and contemplating his existence? It seemed like a perfectly viable option. And definitely not boring. And what was this human obsession with sexual relations? He had done just fine without it so far. And least of all he wanted to discuss this particular aspect with Dean. Because, well Dean seemed to bring out all the wrong feelings in Cas. But he also knew what a pain in the ass Dean could be once he set his mind on something and on a selfish note, Cas would need him tomorrow, so following Dean out towards the Impala it was.

Half an hour later they found themselves inside what could at first glance pass as any other bar/restaurant if it hadn't been for the tacky wallpapaper and above average amount of scantily clad women and big guys in black suits who kept an eye on the clearly all male clientele.

Dean dragged Cas to the first available table he could find and sat him down before ordering them something to drink. Nothing like a bit of alcohol to calm the nerves. Dean was speaking from experience. He let his eyes scan the room looking at the women and urging Cas on to do the same.

Cas on his part looked like he was about to have a cardiac arrest. His breath was coming out in short sharp gasps and he was wringing his hands and had gone as white as a sheet.

"Hey, relax!" Dean laughed, smirking at Cas. The angel looked like he was one second away from bailing on him.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Cas grumbled putting much needed emphasis behind his words.

Dean just shook his head and chuckled. It was kind of endearing how Cas was still playing his 'I'm an angel of the lord' card.

"Dude, you full on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Dean took a swig of his beer and if they hadn't been sat opposite each other he would have given him a little shoulder bump. Cas really needed to loosen up real bad. Get that stick out of his ass and well … get _his_ stick into something else … And Dean laughed at his own joke in his head, earning him a confused glance from the angel.

"Just have a look and see if anyone catches you eye, if you get my drift!" Dean said and watched in amusement as Cas' eyes nervously flitted across the room with that deer caught in headlight expression never leaving his face.

Dean let Cas take a few minutes and focussed on his beer instead. But there was only so much waiting one guy could take in a place like this, where a beer cost more than a full tank of gas.

"Cas?" He cleared his throat trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Cas' panicked eyes fell back on Dean, clearly signalling 'help me' in big blue angel eyed neon letters.

"Come on dude. There must be someone you wouldn't mind getting to know in the biblical sense!" Dean was getting slightly frustrated and had trouble hiding the fact. He just wanted to help the angel along for god's sake. And damn, all the women here were gorgeous. What was Cas' problem besides the obvious being nervous about having his cherry popped? God, if Dean stared any longer at them he would be tempted to spend the money he had brought for Cas on himself.

"Why is it that there seem to be no … male 'service providers'" Cas suddenly blurted out with that child like curiosity he normally displayed when he tried to make sense of this weird thing called the human race. As if to put weight behind his question he turned his head to face Dean again, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Dean almost chocked on the swig of beer he had just taken and ended up having the mother of all coughing fits, trying desperately to clear his throat. Leave it to Cas to turn something as simple as losing one's virginity into one awkward conversation.

"What?" he garbled between coughs.

"Why is this establishment only catering to the specific kind of needs of its customers … with _females_?" Cas tried to be more specific.

"Uh … erm … it's… what?" Dean asked again. Wasn't it obvious why this establishment had tons of hot chicks working in it?

"Well, it's because that's kind of what dudes' dig … you know … hot girls." And Dean had to swallow back an uncomfortable lump in his throat as something suddenly felt off. At his words Cas had averted his eyes with a sheepish expression on his face and Dean could swear his cheeks had reddened.

"Well unless they are ... you know…" Dean laughed trying to make light of the situation because _that_ would just be absurd. Only to have his throat go bone dry when Cas' eyes shot back to meet him in a totally _not_ amused way and the dread, combined with something Dean would rather not interpret as bashful, was back with full force in his eyes.

"Oh…" Dean's mouth went a comical shape as he suddenly eyed Cas with a whole new level of curiosity. Surely Cas would not mean … could not mean he was interested in…

"What?" Dean asked again, his brain clearly not willing to connect the dots that were dancing in front of his eyes.

"I mean…" Cas mumbled, hardly audible, looking anywhere but Dean and fidgeting with the hem of his coat sleeve. He wished he was more eloquent and not this stuttering mess Dean apparently had him reduced to.

"If … if this is indeed my last night and I am meant to … not die a virgin… shouldn't I at least get to have a say who I want to get intimate with."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Yeah, this he could handle.

"Of course, dude. That's why I said, take a good look around and you know… go for someone who gets your engine going!" he said encouragingly.

The next second Dean could feel himself being pinned back with one of Cas' trade mark ' are you really that slow on the uptake' glares as he rolled his eyes at him. And shit, when did Cas learn to do that? Dean gulped.

"As I said, they seem to be only catering for _one_ kind of need here…"

"Ok … so you might want something more exotic or kinky? Is that it? Only that this might be hard to find at short notice and …" Dean was kind of clutching at straws now but the damn angel just wasn't making any sense.

"DEAN" Cas groaned exasperated. "What I mean is that … with what's on offer here … there is _too_ much going on upstairs and _not_ enough downstairs." And with that he hid his head in his hands and grunted, an altogether too human gesture for the angel, Dean decided as he stared at him, not sure whether he had heard him right or what the fuck even just happened.

"Oh!"

"…"

_"Oh_… right … _okay_…" Dean could feel himself go hot and shit. There really was not much room left for interpretation now! He so had not seen this one coming. This was so far out of left field, he was propelled to a whole different zip code.

"So … you're … what? Telling me you … like dudes? Like … '_like'_ like?" Dean had trouble even getting the words out.

Cas simply nodded, while suddenly showing an extreme fascination with his shoes as he stared at them intently.

"Sorry, if this makes you uncomfortable Dean." He offered in terms of an apology after a long moment of intense silence, where Cas was sure he could literally hear the different stages of bemusement and realisation Dean was going through in his head.

"What? … NO! Of course not man." Dean protested although he knew his face was telling a different story. "Just … I need a moment," he gulped down the rest of his beer in one big swig before he erupted in an awkward squawk like laughter.

"I have a gay angel on my hands!" he sniggered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh my god. This is actually kind of priceless."

Suddenly Dean's eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible. "Dude ... You never ... I mean ... Had the hots for me or Sam did you?" And something heavy was making itself at home in Dean's stomach at the thought, tugging at his insides. Well, it wasn't every day that he was discussing guys with other guys, not like that anyway. So of course he would feel a bit unnerved. Surely that was all there was to it.

"Dean!" Cas snapped putting a good measure of self righteous indignation into his voice.

"Just checking... Anyway ..." Dean started to look around nervously, as if someone here could give him an answer as to how to deal with this new development.

"Dean, we should just forget about this and leave. Clearly this was a bad idea from the beginning and I really do not NEED to do this in order to as you would put it 'die happy'."

"No dude. You're doing this! Tonight. This I know!" no way was Cas using this as an excuse for bailing on him "Just … we need a change of venue. And … this is kind of out of my level of experience."

Dean tried to get himself under control again. So the 'players' have changed but the fact still remained, Cas would NOT die a virgin on his watch. He would just have to find him a hot ... OMG… _man_ … instead of a hot lady. Dean could totally do this! It was for a friend after all.

"Cas, just gimme a minute" and with that Dean was out of his chair and across the room, leaving a very uncomfortable and embarrassed looking Cas at the table. Cas had no idea why he didn't just vanish. After all he would be perfectly able to do so. But something, call it curiosity or whatever, kept him here glued to the chair and drinking down the whole glass of beer Dean had ordered him in one go.

Dean reappeared a few minutes later, shit eating grin on his face and seemingly back to his sassy self. "So … I had this very enlightening chat with the bartender … and it looks like you're in luck. Apparently there is a club not too far from here that can cater to all your … _preferences_ …" And Dean was giving it the air quotes for good measure. Cas could feel his face heat up when Dean gave him a wink with those words. Damn, Dean had to stop that.

"Dean, I…"

"No, Cas. Come on. You basically just came out to me and I mean … man, you should have just told me you know. If anything, it would have just saved us about an hour, which we could have used to actually hooking you up. Now get your feathery ass out of that chair and come on!"

Dean was on a mission and failure would not be an option. He grabbed Cas by the sleeve of his trench coat and good for god dragged him out and shoved him into the Impala, ignoring Cas' attempts at reasoning with him.

Not long after Dean pulled up outside a rather seedy looking shack, more like truck stop met dinner than club, but he had it on 'good authority' that this was the place to go to if you wanted to hook up with a guy and you wouldn't even have to pay for it!

Cas stared at him wide eyed and point blank refused to leave the car. Seriously, for an angel he could pull off snarky bitch really well, Dean chuckled to himself.

"Oh come on. At least let's have a look. There's not way I'm driving up and down like some lunatic for nothing. You know gas costs money! Anyway, if anything I should be worried about my virtue as ... well..." Oh god what if someone was going to try their moves on him?

"Dude, if I can go in there so can you!" Dean wanted to get this over with before he would lose his courage. Not that he was scared or anything, just... way out of his comfort zone.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" Cas asked frustration vivid in his voice.

"Nope. So you might as well give in now! Know what? I make you a deal, one drink and if there's no one that might interest you, we will go and I promise not to ever mention it again. And you won't even have to kiss me!" Dean joked only to have the laughter get stuck in his throat when the implication of his words hit him and why couldn't he just keep his trap shut? He clearly had made Cas feel uncomfortable if the way he was shifting was anything to go by.

"Sorry Cas … I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok Dean. No need to tread on egg shells all of a sudden!" Cas replied sarcastically. "Let's get this over with" he added and finally got out of the car and with angel like determination started to stalk straight towards the entrance.

"Hold it Cas!" Dean yelled and fell into a gentle jog, catching up with him.

"Not so fast!" he said and Cas' utterly confused face was just something to behold. "You can't go in there trying to score looking like this! That much I know about gays." And he emphasized his point with a top to bottom swipe of his hand.

"Score? I didn't realise this was going to involve engaging in any kind of sporting activity!" Cas pointed out.

"Oh man!" Dean burst out laughing and had to steady himself with one hand against Cas' shoulder. "You know, you're one of a kind. Please never change." Dean was gasping for air. "To score – to get the, well in your case … guy, so to speak. I really think I need to give you a thesaurus if we survive tomorrow."

Cas nodded in understanding.

"Ok, first, you need to lose the coat, you look like a stuck up accountant." Dean smiled and stepped behind Cas helping him shrug out of his trench coat and folding it up and over his arm.

"Next, lose the tie." Dean said as he turned Cas around so he was facing him and made quick work of the knot and pulled it out from under Cas' collar. Cas was surprisingly pliant under his fingers. This felt all kinds of too intimate, especially with how close Cas was now standing to him but Dean blamed his increased heart rate on the laughing fit he had just barely survived. He tried vehemently to ignore the way Cas was staring at him or how Cas' breathing seemed to have sped up.

"There, better. Actually …" Deans eyes raked over Cas' body and Cas could feel himself grow hot under the scrutinising gaze. He could see Dean's hand come up and his breath hitched. His vessel was behaving even more strangely than usual in Dean's close proximity and it unnerved him.

Dean's fiddled with Cas' top button, quickly popping it open and then the next one too, and pulling the shirt open enough to reveal Cas' neck and some of his chest.

Cas stood frozen and looked down, watching Dean's hands almost touching his skin and he had no idea why but his pulse has just increased by about thirty percent and try as he might he could not get it to slow down.

"There. Now you look hot!" Dean said, clearly pleased with his work, not even noticing that he had just called a guy hot or acknowledging the blush Cas produced in return. "Now come on, go and get them, tiger!"

Cas needed a moment to come out of his stupor but when he did he quickly raced after Dean. Dean knew what he was doing so it would be best to stick with him. Cas for all the eternity of experiences he had, felt like a fish out of water and was sure he wouldn't be able to stand upright much longer. He was feeling dizzy. A totally new and scary experience by the way.

Thirty minutes in and Dean wasn't feeling so good, despite things having kind of gone according to plan. Well, what little plan he had had in the first place. So why was he feeling like he wanted to punch something? Or someone to be more precise. Like that slime ball who was currently leering all over Cas, not even trying to be subtle about what it was he wanted from him. It was definitely not the kind of guy Dean would have chosen for him. Cas needed someone special who would take good care of him. Show him how nice sex could be. Dean was sure he could read this guy's filthy mind from all the way across the room and taking care of Cas was definitely not on his agenda, more like, take what he could.

Serves Dean right of course, for leaving Cas on his own like a lamb to the slaughter in this den of lions. But when nature called a guy needed to go, and honestly, he couldn't have been in the bathroom for more than a few minutes. Incidentally, something he'd rather NOT talk about ever again. He was not used to getting hit on while taking a piss, ok!

Anyway, when he came back, there was that guy, sitting at the table with Cas and leaning in way too close for Dean's liking and apparently having bought him a drink. And Dean could feel his stomach stir with something he couldn't quite put a name to. So, honestly, he was not exactly comfortable in this place but that was not it. He had been ill at ease the minute they walked in yet it hadn't stopped him from enjoying his drink or the music. Now he felt like he wanted to vomit, he felt physically ill, stomach turned tight in knots while at the same time he felt a surge of anger rising up in him.

And what the hell was wrong with Cas? Why was he even still at the table with that guy and looked like he was actually having a ... well, not awful time and... What the fuck? Oh no!

Dean let out a guttural growl and his hands curled into fists. That guy did not just put his hand on Cas' goods, stroking him and make Cas fucking throw his head back, eyes falling shut and just ... fucking hell No!

Dean was across the room in a few quick strides before he even could reason as to why with himself. Because just no! No one was allowed to touch Cas like that.

"Cas, we're leaving!" Dean barked while grabbing Cas by the wrist, tugging hard on it.

"Dean? I don't understand? What..."

"Now Cas!" Dean left no room for interpretation.

"Hey man." Douche bag decided that this would be a good time to interfere. "Take it easy, looks like little Cas here doesn't want to leave with you."

Dean glared, green eyes blazing and if looks could kill the guy would be lying dead on the floor by now. He grabbed him by his leather vest and pulled him up. "This is none of your business..."

The guy put his hands up defensively. "Ok … ok, man. I had no idea he was 'taken'. Hands off, I promise. But you should keep a better leash on your man!"

"Shut the fuck up and piss off!" Dean snarled before letting go, giving the man a shove and turning his attention back to the angel. Cas was gaping at him, mouth hanging open and eyebrows furrowed. Without another word Dean hauled Cas out of the bar by his arm and towards the Impala. Of course that was when Cas had to decide to dig in his heels and refuse to move. And well, angels were apparently very much like donkeys. Stubborn and unmovable when they didn't want to.

"Dean, please explain yourself. I mean wasn't this the whole purpose of this endeavour. To find me someone I can experience intimacy with? I don't understand. Did you change your mind?"

Dean was gasping for air. The way Cas was looking at him had him hot and cold and crawling out of his skin at the same time.

"No... I mean... Just this needs to be special and that guy was just in for himself and..."

"And in what way is that different than to pay for sex? Would paying for it make it any more special?" Cas asked now sounding utterly at a loss.

Shit, what could Dean even say to that? Of course it would not. And it shouldn't make any difference to Dean whether it would be paid for or not and ... more importantly who Cas would do it with. Yet it bothered him immensely. Why had he never realised this until now?

He gulped and looked at Cas, really looked at him and into those magnetic blue eyes and the way they were staring back at him had him temporarily forget how to breathe.

"Shit Cas! I ... Fuck ... I thought it was boobs and pussy you wanted … you know that was ok and … also something I wouldn't' be able to …" Dean's throat closed up and he was sure his heart was about to leap out of his chest or just stop altogether.

"But if it's _this_ you want…" And Dean grabbed Cas' hand and placed it on his crotch and pushed into it, moving Cas' hand slightly up and down against his length. He let out a needy mewl as he felt Cas' hand tighten and grab his junk almost painfully. But oh god, it felt good feeling Cas' hand there and he could feel himself harden under the touch. He bucked into it, still holding on with his own hand and leaned in whispering into Cas' ear.

"You don't need no random stranger … I can give this to you."

Cas could feel his skin start to tingle as Dean's breath ghosted against his ear. And feeling Dean's clearly interested erection against his hand made Cas want to do things to him. What was Dean doing? Cas had not enough experience to draw from to figure out whether Dean was in fact being serious or was playing a trick on him. And at the way his body was reacting to the man he doubted he would be able to hold himself back much longer. He could feel a hitherto unknown heat unfurl inside his body. With his free hand he gripped Dean by the short strands of his hair and pulled his head back enough to be able to look at him.

"Dean" Cas hissed menacingly, fixing him with his stare. "This is no joking matter."

"Fuck, you really think I'd be joking about something like this?" Dean snapped back, pupils blown wide, and letting out some short needy gasps.

The way Cas had him clutched by the hair had him grow hard in zero seconds flat. Shit, this should not turn him on as much as it did. But oh god, he couldn't deny what he was feeling anymore. He had finally recognised the feeling that had him out of sorts in the club earlier. It had been plain jealousy. He didn't want anyone else near Cas like that. And that, by proxy could only mean one thing. He wanted Cas … _like_ _that_. Maybe he had for a while, he frankly didn't know. But the minute Cas had disclosed his preferences, Dean's body just knew. Even if his brain had needed a while to catch up.

Dean took hold of Cas by the shoulders and pushed himself closer against him, trapping Cas' hand between their crotches.

"Cas … please" Dean whined. He had no idea how to ask for what it is he wanted so he let his body do the talking, fisting his hands in Cas' shirt and rolling his hips.

And now Dean had Cas' full attention. In fact Cas looked like it currently took all his willpower to not jump Dean. His eyes were glowing with an intensity that had Dean tremble.

And then Cas did just that. He grabbed Dean hard and swivelled them around, pressing Dean into the side of the Impala with the whole weight of his body.

"Dean," Cas moaned, sounding wrecked and desperate before smashing their lips together into a messy frantic kiss. Cas was clearly inexperienced in the art of kissing, using too much tongue and almost painfully invading Dean's mouth but to Dean it was the best kiss he had ever had. His tongue fought Cas' for dominance even as his body was still immobilised by Cas own.

After what felt like an eternity they pulled apart, resting their heads together and panting heavily.

"Dean … I want…" Cas whimpered as his hands started to make their way under Dean's shirt. He needed to feel and touch Dean

"Yes" Dean breathed against Cas' neck in a broken sob of need, feeling hot and cold under Cas' touch. His own hands were working their way up under Cas' shirt and up his back, trailing along the spine. Dean's lips found Cas' again and this time he took his time, first licking along Cas' lips before pressing back in and changing the angle of his head so he could deepen the kiss. Cas mimicked Dean's movements and moaned into Dean's mouth, giving himself over to the way Dean's tongue was playing with his own.

In between kisses they were frantically pulling at each others shirts, Cas, surprisingly nimble with his fingers, had Dean's jacket and shirt off in no time and was currently trying to pull of his tee.

"Car, now!" Dean ordered pushing against Cas' shoulders. He had trouble holding on to the last shreds of his rational thinking to get them somewhere more private and his baby was the obvious choice.

Dean had no idea how it had happened but somehow he ended up on the backseat, on his back and under Cas. Not a position he would have voluntarily chosen but having Cas on top of him, heavy and wriggling and grinding their crotches together felt too good to be concerned about it. In the tangle to get into the car Cas had finally managed to pull off his tee and Dean had not even bothered with the buttons and just ripped Cas' shirt open. And looking up at him now Dean couldn't help but notice how damn sexy Cas looked, hair in a mess and eyes grown dark with need at his hands.

God he was so turned on and he moved his hips up against Cas' to get more friction. The way their hot sticky chests rubbed together and the sinful noises that escaped him as Cas' hands were exploring his body and …

"Woah! …Cas… what are you doing?" Dean groaned, feeling himself go tense as Cas' hands had wandered into the waistband of his jeans and snaked around and very specifically went for his ass.

"Dean …" Cas breathed out, letting his head fall against Dean's chest, trying to get himself under control because right now, everything just was Dean. It was like his whole universe had shrunk to this small confinement of the car and the man under him, who he had desired for so long and never let himself hope he could have. Cas wanted to feel every inch of Dean's body. Wanted to know him in this most intimate of human ways, just like he knew every atom of Dean's body, could still remember weaving him back together bit by bit.

"Dean" Cas whispered the name like it was something special to behold. "I … want … _all_ of you - please," Cas murmured, his voice low and needy and he started to pepper Dean's chest with little kisses until he found one of Dean's nipples and latched onto it, sucking hard.

Dean whined and bucked up and off the seat, his hands and nails digging into the flesh of Cas' back. "Fuck Cas … keep doing that." he half ordered, half begged.

Cas gave an appreciative grunt and continued to lick and suck and one of his legs started to press insistently between Dean's, silently begging him to let him in.

"Hell …Cas!" Dean weakly protested even as he spread his legs to accommodate Cas like the needy bitch he apparently was. Cas slipped between Dean's legs with both his own and this new position aligned them perfectly. Cas ground down hard and met Dean's erection full on with his own and it filled Dean with plain desire and he opened his legs even wider to draw Cas in more.

"Please…" Cas asked again looking straight into Dean's eyes and Dean could hear the blood rushing through his ears. Was feeling faint from the way his pulse was racing. He couldn't quite tell where up and down was anymore.

The thing was. Well, apart from the whole he was about to have gay sex thing … Dean liked being in control. Always has. He didn't quite trust anyone like himself. And he never gave up his control completely. But this was Cas. His Cas. The angel who had raised him from hell. Who, if Dean was being honest with himself, could just take what he wanted if he wanted to. He had the strength and all of his angel's powers at his disposal. Yet here he was, asking Dean for his permission. And that gave Dean all the control he craved. It made him feel powerful in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

And the way Cas was piercing him with his eyes, from where he was perched on top of him, made Dean shiver with excitement. Shit, he could do this! He could give himself to Cas.

"Yes…" he breathed out despite the nerves or before his sanity could take back over and lifted his head capturing Cas' lips with his own. This has not been something he had envisaged himself doing … ever. Not like this. If at all … if he had allowed his feelings to flow freely and allowed himself to fantasize about this moment, it would have been him claiming Cas. Ultimately fucking a guy couldn't really be that different from doing it with women but being the … fuckee ... Dean had no idea if he was in over his head here, but he just couldn't say no to Cas, didn't want to say no.

So Dean did the only thing he could think of that could help him calm himself and that was letting his sheer lust and craving for Cas take over. Exploring every inch of Cas he could get his mouth or hands on. Cas was back to massaging his butt cheeks and Dean had to remind himself to relax as one of Cas' hand slipped between them and probed at his entrance.

"Lube … shit!" Dean groaned out annoyed. As little experience as he had with this, he had watched the odd porno where a woman was taking it up the ass and that generally involved the guy smearing his cock with generous amounts of lube before entering her.

"What?" Cas mumbled against Dean's skin while continuing to suck a big angry red mark onto his neck.

"We can't do this without lube and … it's not something I just normally carry with me, you know, no need really."

"Where can we acquire some?" Cas asked, having stopped his assault and breathing heavily against Dean's neck.

"Well, these days I'm sure any gas station would stock some."

"Wait here, don't move!" Cas ordered before with a flutter of wings he disappeared.

"Cas? What the hell…?" Dean growled in frustration at the empty space above him. Trust Cas to got AWOL on him in the middle of his best make out session ever and leaving him panting and needy and beyond desperate for release. Maybe Cas actually knew what he was doing and was set on teasing Dean to death. Without Cas grinding against him Dean could now feel just how painfully his hard cock was straining against the confinement of his jeans and he needed to free it like right about the fuck now. He sat up and kicked off his boots before making quick work of his belt and buttons, pulling down his jeans with the practice ease of having done this a few times in this confined space. Dean lied back and started to gently stroke himself through his boxers, just teasing with no real intent of getting himself off but buzzing with the excitement of the promise of an orgasm soon.

He just hoped Cas would pick up the right kind of lube and not come back with some WD40. And when the fuck would he even be back? And what was he supposed to do in the meantime? Just lie here and wait? Cas had said don't move, not 'don't touch yourself" so Dean was going with that. But why the hell did he even pay attention to what Cas had told him to do or not to do? Shit, did Cas already have him whipped? But the thought of listening to Cas' deep gravelly voice telling him to not move and wait had Dean's cock give an excited twitch.

"Umpf" Dean cried out as suddenly Cas was back on top of him with the full weight of his body, and an assortment of bottles in his hands.

"Give a guy some warning" he scolded while his hands were already were gravitating towards Cas again pulling him down.

"What did ya get?" Dean eyed the bottles suspiciously. There were like at least five different varieties of lube and luckily all of the having sex with kind of variety.

"As I was uncertain as to which one would be best suited for our purposes I decided to get a variety."

"And …" Dean eyed Cas up and down. "You went into the gas station looking like this?" Cas' hair was a mess, his shirt was hanging open and half off his shoulder and his clear to see as daylight hard-on was denting his pants not leaving anything to the imagination.

"Oh…" Cas looked down at himself following Dean's eyes, "that might explain why people were giving me funny looks."

"You think?" Dean hollered with laughter. "Also you buying up half the store probably didn't help. Wait! You did pay for the stuff, right?" The way Cas was looking at him guiltily was all the answer he needed.

"Oh god Cas!" Dean smirked. "This is actually kind of hot!" Dean lifted his head up and pulled Cas down for a kiss before grabbing one of the bottles and throwing the others down next to them.

"I'm glad I could please you." Cas mumbled into the kiss while he seemingly picked up where he had left off earlier, and started to dry hump Dean hard and fast and Dean was sure he was going to lose his mind any second now.

"Cas … I need you … now … oh god" he whimpered, meeting Cas thrust for thrust and feeling himself edging closer to his release. He reached between them and fumbled at Cas' belt buckle but with little success. Cas seemed too caught up in what he was doing to notice so Dean had to physically push against him to get his attention.

"Cas! You want to do this you have to do it now … I'm like 10 thrusts away from coming" Dean panted desperately, holding out the lube for Cas.

Cas understood and quickly unzipped his pants and released his hard and flushed cock. Dean let out a high pitched gasp at the sight. Shit, Cas was well endowed but before he had a chance to panic he could feel himself being pulled up by the legs and Cas grabbing hold of his boxers. And the bastard ripped them off of him in one swift movement reminding Dean of just how strong Cas really was.

"Cas… lube!" Dean gasped, holding the bottle up to him, as Cas was already pressing the tip of his cock against Dean's entrance.

Cas grabbed the lube and not bothering with the screw top just ripped the top off completely, spilling lube all over Dean's stomach and his own pants. He was too far gone for his fine motor skills to work. He swirled his fingers through the sticky blob on Dean's stomach before bringing them up to his cock and coating it generously in it. The way Dean was watching him, ready and wanting set his whole body alight, and a tingling sensation was building up all the way from his toes to his spine, almost too much to contain. Cas had never felt anything like this and wow, if this was indeed what humans experience when they have sex no wonder they wanted to keep on doing it.

Dean put one of his feet against the backrest of the front seat for support while Cas grabbed the other one, flinging it across his shoulder, making the foot hit the top of the car, and positioned himself between Dean's legs.

"Dean…" he cried as he grabbed hold of Dean's waist with one hand while the other was guiding his cock as he pushed in. Dean was so tight and he needed more force that he had thought in order to breach the outer ring but once in he buried himself balls deep into Dean with one swift motion.

"Oh … fuuuuuck" Dean cried, going rigid and spasmed around Cas' cock. This fucking hurt. A lot. How on earth did guys, or girls for that matter, enjoy this? He felt like he was being torn in two. "Cas, stop!" he begged and Cas froze, panting hard, looking at Dean with a worried expression.

"Am I doing this wrong? Sorry Dean I …"

"No, just … gimme a second" Dean rasped, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging in his eyes. Just relax, he told himself. He had had worse pain, he just needed to breathe.

"Dean … tell me what to do…" Cas was pleading, still buried inside of him but scared to move.

"Oh god … I don't know … just move?" Dean hissed, maybe that would reduce the pain.

Cas complied and while the first few thrusts were tentative, gauging Dean's reaction he soon couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed Dean by the waist with both hands, hammering into him hard, slamming Dean's head against the side of the door with every thrust.

Cas was banging him into the door so hard that Dean had to put his hands behind him in support in order to stop himself from getting a concussion and he just took everything Cas was giving him, closing his eyes, and letting the pain wash over him.

Cas continued to fuck him into the backseat of his car, now leaning over him and holding on to his shoulders. Eventually Dean could feel the pain lessen as his ass started to accommodate Cas' cock. The way he could feel Cas' length drag against his inside, the way the head would almost pull all the way back out, leaving him empty, and then in again, was getting more pleasurable. Dean started to push back against Cas, moving with him and his own cock, that had softened under the initial pain, was starting to fill again, especially with the way Cas' stomach was dragging against it with every thrust, giving it just the right amount of friction.

Dean grabbed hold of Cas' still clothed ass with one hand and pulled him in closer, smashing their lips together in a frantic, desperate kiss.

"Cas … oh fuck!" Dean yelled as he felt a spark of electricity shoot through him, and literally saw stars, as this new angle made Cas' cock hit against what he assumed must be his prostate and fuck, he had heard stories about this and apparently they were true.

"Keep doing that … just like that," he begged pressing back against Cas, trying to get him in deeper with every thrust.

"Dean…" Cas panted "this is … oh my god, why have I never done this before?"

Dean could feel Cas' movements become frantic and he opened his eyes to look at him, wanting to see that moment of ecstasy, the moment when he would just explode. Dean made up the loss of movement from Cas with his own, using one of his arms as leverage, pushing himself back from the door with every thrust and fucking himself on Cas' cock and bringing Cas closer to his orgasm. His other hand had snuck between them and Dean started to frantically pull at his own hard and leaking dick wanting to come with Cas if at all possible.

"Dean I'm … oh my …" Cas cried out with one last push before he stilled, his face contorting in rapture and Dean could feel him spill his load deep inside of him. It felt warm and weird, like nothing he had ever felt before but Dean loved it. Loved that it was Cas' fluids inside of him and that he was the one who had gotten him to this point. And with that thought and one final tug and twist of his wrist Dean came hard, hot white come all over his hand and between them. Dean kept on stroking himself through his orgasm eyes locking with Cas who was panting hard above him, face flushed from his own climax but not taking his eyes off of Dean. The way Cas devoured him with his stare almost had Dean come again, his cock was twitching painfully in his hand at the sight.

"Cas…" Dean gasped throatily, still too blissed out from his orgasm to form proper sentences and he pulled Cas down until they were completely flush, mess of lube and come making them stick together. But Dean couldn't care less as his lips lazily met Cas' and Cas kissed him back like his life depended on it, and shit, maybe it did.

"Dean … I … thank you" Cas breathed into the kiss before going boneless and snuggling into Dean, completely spent. Dean smiled, he was kind of proud of himself that he had managed to tire out an angel of the lord. He placed a peg on the top of Cas' messy hair and wrapped his arms around him. He felt sore down to the bones and was sure he would never be able to walk again, and the way they were lying here bundled up in the backseat of the impala was not exactly comfortable. But right this moment he felt happy.

"Dean" Cas spoke softly. Dean had actually thought the angel had gone off to sleep. Although he knew that technically he didn't need any.

"Mhhhh?" Was all he Dean managed as a reply.

"What does this … mean for us?" Cas asked, voice quivering, like he would be afraid of the answer.

Dean kissed his forehead. "Honestly … I don't know … but what I _do_ know is … that we're going to do this again." Dean replied after a moment's thought, as truthfully as he could.

"I would like that," Cas said, sounding relieved and resting his head against Dean's chest, enjoying listening to the beat of his heart.

"Now rest, we will need all the strength we can get if we want to have a chance of surviving tomorrow. I will watch over you," Cas whispered, letting his hand run through Dean's hair.

Dean murmured in agreement and closed his eyes and let the warmth of Cas' body engulf him. He had not felt this safe in a long time.


End file.
